


[PODFIC] Carrots and Sticks

by Loolph



Series: Tibbs Snapshots [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: Tony arrives at Gibbs' house demanding answers and gets more than he'd expected but most of what he wants. Tag for ep 11.07





	[PODFIC] Carrots and Sticks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Carrots and Sticks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035331) by [JaneDavitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt). 



And, with this here, ladies and gentleman, we are entering the hot and steamy part of great JaneDavitt's NCIS fanfic stories. Since it's quite NSFW, please, enjoy at your own discretion. But enjoy nonetheless... ;-)

Music: [Cosmic Love by Mayer Hawthorne](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EQTpOkmL8Wk)

For the download version, you can also click [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/hviumklst4uueyl/Carrots_and_Sticks_by_JaneDavitt_read_by_Loolph.mp3/file).


End file.
